Love in Konoha High
by F.I.C.T.I.O.N.E.L
Summary: SakuraxGaara - Sakuras world is sad, and no one knows what's going on? But wait, there is a certain someone who will help her trough, because this certain someone has a sad story too. What happens when these two teens in Konoha high meet and their world changes! READ ABOUT IT AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. School

''Jeez this is like the fifth time we are moving, I hope we better stay somewhere soon, you know I hate starting school, like almost every second year!'' She was not happy, moving her stuffed boxes up to her room, and complaining to her aunt(guardian) for every time she gets down at the delivery truck.

''Seriously Sakura, do you have to complain every time, I can't help it that the school needed a new school principal. And its not entirely my fault that we have to move!'' She was giving her the famous death look. ''So quit complaining, and stack the boxes inside, come on young lady!'' her aunt said, with a scary look in her eyes. Tsunade is a really good principal, but she can get harsh, but that's only her way to teach them how to behave right.

It is a bit hard to say that Sakura behaves, she was also the reason why they moved. Sakura gets a lot in trouble with some students, she has a bit temper. ''Whatever!'' she spat back, and got the last boxes inside with her aunt.

Her room was so big, she really didn't need so much space. But her Aunt just wanted the biggest house, and ta-da she got herself the biggest and expensive house in entire Konoha. Well she did have the money, so there was no problem with that. But Sakura sometimes didn't understand why she had to spend so much money, it was only those two.

But she did like that the room was so bright, the big windows was something she liked. Her view wasn't that great. There was a big house beside theirs. The house looked exactly like theirs. _They probably have money, like Aunty. _Sakura thought to herself. She stood there at the window for a while, looking at the window at the other house. The room looked really dark, like the sun never is welcome.

Suddenly it went dark, it was dinner time, Tsunade was calling after her, to get down an eat. She slowly went downstairs, and Tsunde had bought some food, _Ofcourse Ramen... _Sakura just hates that food. Always ramen. _Why can't that woman learn to cook, instead of that food..._ Sakura sighed, and knew that her wish never would be true. She has seen only once Tsunade in kitchen, and since that day she never entered the kitchen. Sakura did cook sometimes, but she doesn't really want make it for herself. Tsunade was mostly late from work, so Tsunade always put some money on the kitchen counter, so she can buy some food.

Sakura is used to be alone. Her parents aren't there anymore, and friends? No she never had the time to get friends, because they were moving so much. So she knows, when she starts in school, she will be moving again soon. She usually tries to avoid friendship. After they were done eating, Sakura went upstairs to her room. She took her PJ and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and went to bed.

NEXT DAY

**RING RING RING RING-!**

Sakura hits the damn clock to the ground ''great, have to buy a new clock now... annoying...'' Sakura got up, and stretched her body high as she could. She went to the closet, where she got her clothes in yesterday. That's actually the only thing she got to unpack from the boxes. She looked after her school uniform, which she got with mail last week, before they moved. ''Where is the damn thing!'' She muttered to herself. And finally she found it. Her skirt was black/green checkered, a big light brown sweater, under the sweater was a white shirt, and she wore her green/reddish checkered thigh loose, under the sweater.( )

She hurried took her school bag and hurried downstairs, where her aunty awaits her for breakfast. Well that was the only thing she knew how to make, and that's breakfast. She took a bite of her toast, and they went into Tsunades big shiny black Cadillac. ''Listen I will get you a car soon as possible, so you don't have to ride with this early.'' Tsunade said apologetic.

''Naaah it's okay, you really don't have to buy such expensive thing for me.'' Sakura said while glancing outside the car window.

''No, no! Let's just say, that's you're early birthday present, and I know there's still 4 month until then, so please let me just buy that to you.'' She kept on.

Sakura sighed and just let her do that. ''Fine, but dot give me something way to shiny and expensive!'' She really doesn't want such thing, she thinks that she doesn't deserve it.

Finally they were here, and Sakura knew she was 1 hour early, but that's only because Tsunade had to come early as the principal. _I don't hate being early, I can get to sit for myself, before all drama comes. _Sakura thought. ''Honey, here's your schedule, you think you can find the classes, or do you want me to help you?'' Tsunade asked, but she knew that she will refuse her help, she knew that Sakura was a strong girl, and was smart.

''Nah, it's okay, I can explore the school at the same time, I do have a hour until school starts.'' she said, and turned around to find her first class. ''Hey Sakura, before you go, you know I have to stay longer than your schedule, so do you need money for the bus maybe?''

''No, that's okay, I will maybe just walk home, and don't worry I have enough money on me!'' She waved her while she was walking away. ''See you tonight at home!''

Tsunade stood there, and was a bit sad about this situation. She hated herself that she doesn't get time with her, but she needs to work, and Sakura knows that. Tsunade hopes really badly that this place will change her, just a bit, she hoped. And hopefully we can stay longer. _Please Sakura, don't get into trouble..._

Sakura has been now all around the school, and she quickly remembered all the places. She's really good at remembering, and she was pretty smart, even for a 16 year old. The last school she was in, she was picking on the teachers, because sometimes she corrected them, not to be unfriendly, but just helping. But the teachers weren't that happy about it, they thought she was lecturing the class and not the them. This time she will stop nagging, and shut up. She will just keep her arguments to herself. There was 15 min. until lecture was starting, she was going to have history with Hatake Kakashi-sensei. When she arrived at the classroom, she could hear some students inside. _Oh great, here we go again... sigh..._ She encouraged herself to open the door, and instantly as she opened the door, all eyes were on her. She was used to the eyes. She tried to open her mouth, when a burst came from the back of the classroom. ''Hey! You're the new girl our teacher was talking about?! Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but just call me Naruto! Nice to meet you!'' this yellow haired guy put his hand in front of her, and wanted to shake her hand. She gave him a hand and just nodded. ''Can you tell me, which seat isn't taken?'' Sakura asked him nicely, without any smile.

She didn't want to give him a smile, they will just assume that I want to be friends with anyone. ''Yes right here, come follow me!'' he shoved her to her seat. Luckily it was by the window, she loves that. He eyes did caught someone that's sitting behind her. A dark red haired boy, with some kind of tattoo on his forehead, she couldn't see it, because of his messy hair, and his green eyes, that was looking straight into hers. She quickly turned around to that Uzumaki guy and said ''Thank you.'' And put her bag on the ground, and just sat down. She could sense everybody's eyes still on her. ''Hey what about you introduce yourself!'' Another yellowed haired got up, but this time a girl, with long hair in a pigtail.

Sakura turned around and looked at her and thought _she must be the queen bee. _''And why should I? You aren't my teacher. I will introduce myself when the teacher says so.'' Sakura said with ignorance. Everybody was more eying her than before. Suddenly the teacher came _Finally! Let this class just be done as fast as possible! _Sakura was really not in the mood today.

''What the hell Kakashi-sensei!? Why are you this early?!'' Naruto spatted out, everyone else agreed on that. Sakura didn't understand why they are so surprised.

''he he he... well you know we got a new principal... and well... she is a pain in the ass... sigh...'' Kakashi explained. He thought this morning he could read the new book of Icha Icha Paradise, well that didn't go as he planned.

''Ehm... Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to introduce the new girl in our class?'' A girl with two buns in her hair asked.

_Great now back to me again... I hate attention..._ Sakura would give anything just to be invisible right now.

''Oh! That's right! Well hello, and welcome to our class, would come up and tell us something about yourself.?'' Kakashi asked her nicely, to get up by his side.

''Well I don't have a choice.'' Sakura muttered to herself, but she could see a slight glimpse of the boy behind her, making a little smirk, _did he hear me? Doesn't matter._ Sakura got up and stood beside the sensei. She looked up at the class, her expression shoved none interest of the class. ''I'm Sakura Haruno, im 16 years old, I just moved here from another school in Suna, and what more?'' she turned her head at sensei.

''Well does the class have any question?'' Kakashi asked the class, looking at her, and Sakura knew they had millions of them. One behind a four pigtailed blonde girl raised her hand ''Yes Temari?''

''Why did you move here in Konoha?'' she asked her with a smile.

''My Aunt she had to move because of her job.'' Sakura said, again with no interest of this girl. But she did regret being like this to her, she did ask her with a smile.

''Oh s..so you don't l..l..live with your parents?'' a girl with long black hair with bangs, she sturttered a little. Sakura found that really cute by her.

''No.'' short told. Sakura just wanted to go back to her seat at glare outside the window.

''But wait a sec.! Did you say your name was Haruno Sakura?'' Sensei asked her confused.

''Yes, why?''

''So that means, your aunt is Tsunade?!'' His eyes went wide.

''Yes, and why again?'' Sakura is getting inpatient, she want's to get back in her seat.

''Well... would you be nice.. and... and you know...'' Sensei was stuttering and was scratching his head.

''I won't tell her, that she is a pain in the ass. Because I know it very well myself.'' She told him, because she knew that everyone are afraid of the aunt, she is really scary sometimes.

''phew... thanks, you can sit back on your seat.'' Sensei was relieved.

''Hey wait! So that means the principal is you're aunt?!'' That Temari girl was pointing out. Everybody looked at her even more now, now Sakura knows, she definitely wont get friends. _Aunty will just scare the crap of them. _

''No way! Your aunt is the principal at the school?!'' Naruto bursted out, he just figured it out, even though Temari already said that.

''You idiot, I just said that!'' Temari said in annoyance.

''well yes she is, doesn't it matter?'' Sakura sat down, and turned her head away from the class.

Kakashi began the class and they had about world war 2, he gave some question sheets, and they had to give them back, before class was over. Sakura already knew every question, because her aunt was not only the principal, at home Tsunade thought her many school stuff.

The lecture went really fast, just as Sakura wanted it too. ''Now would you please take the sheets up front, class is over.'' said sensei, while reading a book and talking to the class. Sakura turned around to take the other sheets that were passing on. While she turned around, she saw those eyes, that were glued into her eyes. She waited for the his paper, so they could pass on the papers. Sakura said in annoyance, she hated to wait ''can I have you're paper, so we can be done with this class?''.

''Hn.'' He only said, and gave her his paper. Sakura saw that none of the questions were answered, before she passed it on. _That's weird? Did he really not know any of the questions, they were actually pretty simple? _She thought.

Sensei went out, and we just waited for the next lecture, which was art. That she did like a lot. But before the class started, that black haired girl with bang came over with Temari. ''Hey I'm... Hi.. Hinata Hyu.. Hyuuga, and this is Tem.. Temari No Saba.. Sabaku. We just wa... want... wanted to welcome you.'' Hinata said, a little shy and stutter, but still kind of cute in Sakuras eyes. ''welcome, I hope these guys didn't scare you to much, with their eyes on you haha!'' Temari said and was smiling. _They seem nice, _Sakura thought and then remembered _I shouldn't befriend them, they will just get hurt in the end..._

''Thank you. Well I'm used to all those eyes every time I get into a new school.'' Sakura said with non expression. The girls took some chairs, and pulled them over at Sakuras table. _Why do they even sit here, did I say I wanted to talk to them?_

''Anyway, welcome again. If you need some help about the school, and where the classes are, just ask us, we will gladly help you.'' Temari said, with a thumbs up. _Damn she is nice to me. Maybe I should just talk to them, nobody said I should befriend them, I can just talk. _

The girls heard some loud laughing noises behind Sakura, and saw some of the guys cracking up where Gaara sits. Sakura turns his head, and sees that he smirked, while the other just bursted out in laughter. _Wow... he looks... omg pull yourself together Sakura!_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the beginning of Konoha high school. I hope you will review, but anyway, I'm making some more. Of there is some spelling that are wrong or my grammar, please tell me. I really want to improve my English. But anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Lunch box

''You guys, jeez, please be quite, you're so loud, especially you Naruto!'' Temari yelled back at the laughing guys.

''Well Temari, maybe you have something to tell us!'' Naruto pointed at her and Shikamaru, and teased her in some way.

Sakura didn't understand what was going on, but she did listen to them. Though she was looking out the window.

''What the hell are you talking about?!'' Temari crossed her arms, and blushed.

''...troublesome woman, they know it...'' Shikamaru said. Temaris eyes went wide open, and turned into killer eyes at Shikamaru ''WHY DID YOU SAY IT!?'' She yelled at him, and hitting him.

''...stop hitting me, they saw us together, I didn't say anything.'' He just said emotionless.

''OMG! What did they see!?'' She yelled at him even harder than before.

''...troublesome... It was behind the gym...'' he got a little red around the cheeks, and looked down. Temari stood there at was so embarrassed, looking at the floor.

''Hahahaha Temari and Shikamaru sitting on a tree ….'' Naruto was hit really hard on the head, before he finished the song. If eyes could kill, then Temari would do it really good.

''A.. are you re... really to...to... gether Temari-chan?'' Hinata asked her, and Temari went a bit soft again, and looked all shy ''Well we just... agreed at it, that we should... you know... make it... official.''

''Omg... con..con...grats Temari-chan and Shikamaru-kun.'' Hinata gave a huge hug to her friend, and they were all happy and talking. But Sakura just sat there, still looking out the window, but she didn't know that two eyes were looking at her, and wanted to know why she was so sad looking.

LUNCH TIME:

Temari and Hinata came over to her again, they kept coming over to her table, and talking and talking, but Sakura just nodded most of the time, and maybe some words came out of her.

''Hey Sakura, do you have lunch with you, or should we show you the cafeteria?'' Temari asked her with a nice warm smile.

''No it's fine, I have something with me.'' Sakura said, and took her lunch box out her bag. The girls looked at her, and stood with their lunch boxes, and signaled that they wanted to sit with her, Sakura sighed and said ''You can sit here, if you want to.'' She knew they wouldn't go away, if she refused hem, so she just let it go. The girls got some chairs, and said with her at the table. They looked at her box of food, and was surprised.

''Wow Sakura-chan... You're … lunch loo...ks really de...de..licious.'' Hinata said and Temari agreed with a nood.

Sakura looked at her lunch, she doesnt think that her food, looks that special, she just made what she usually gets ''Did you're aunt make you're food?'' Temari asked ''No, I wouldn't let her be in the kitchen if I even was dead.'' Sakura said.

''Hehe so her cooking isn't that good. Well I may say that you're pretty god at it.'' She gave her a comment. ''Thank you, I do like cooking.'' She said, and took a bite of her food.

They all began eating, and Sakura even offered them to try her food, because they kept looking at it. They all said it was delicious, and said she really was good at it. Sakura blushed at it, because no one ever had given her a compliment on her food, except her aunt. ''Thank you..''

Temari looked a bit behind her, and said ''Hey Gaara, aren't you hungry?'' she did look concerned. Sakura looked behind her, and looked at him _oh so his name is Gaara? Well he does look a bit hungry... _Sakura looked at her food, and was thinking that she had too much food with her. ''Didn't you get something from home? Baki even gave us our lunch boxes, before we got out the car? What if I ask our stupid brother Kankuro, if he has...'' Temari was cut by Gaara.

''I don't need any food Temari, thank you.'' He just turned his head, and was reading a book.

''Wait are you siblings?'' Sakura asked and looked at Teamri questioned.

''Yes, but I'm a little older, because I was home schooled, our father didn't want a girl to go to a school where there was boys and girls. But then I somehow changed his mind, only if I went in the same class in one of my brothers classes.'' She smiled at her.

''Ahh I see then.'' _well I didn't expect that they were siblings, they don't look like each other, they are quite different. _

Sakura looked at her food again, and heard Gaaras stomach _he's hungry_, she thought. _Well I'm not even that much hungry anyway. _She took her lunch box, and turned around to put it on his table and said ''You can just eat mine, I'm not that hungry, I had a big breakfast, so just eat.'' The girls looked at her with surprised looks.

''No, I said...'' He got caught of Sakuras words ''I told you to eat, if you don't eat you will be drained, so eat, it's healthy!'' Sakura kind of demanded him to eat. She stood up, and said to the girls, that she went to the bathroom for a sec. They both nodded, and still being in shock, how she just approached Gaara at that way, nobody has ever done that.

Sakura was in the bathroom, looked at her in the mirror. _What the heck Sakura! Are you crazy! I don't need to get any friends! Why am I doing this? Why? And why him? What wrong with me?_ She was going crazy, but she better get back to the class, before class starts.

The school was finally over, and Sakura began packing her books and everything else in her bag. She hurried out the class door, and outside. But Sakura was stopped by no one than Gaara, which surprised her.

''Hey pinky! Wait a sec.'' He said to her and walked over to her. Sakura looked at him, how he slowly walked to her, how the wind hit him so gently, and his messy dark red hair flowed with the wind. Sakura shivered just the look at him, not the wind, but his flawless body. He finally stood in front of him, and she could see that he was some inches higher than him, _a perfect height_, she thought. She tried to smile at him, but that smile vanished really quickly. Because she really wasn't in the mood to smile.

''What is it?'' She asked him, not harsh, but gentle and nice.

''Here.'' he pulled out her lunch box out of his bag pack. Sakura looked at it, and remembered that she gave him his lunch today.

''Oh yeah that's right, I forgot. Thank you.'' She said and took it from him, put it in her bag. ''But you should remember having lunch with you, or else you won't get through the school day, you need energy.'' She pointed out to him.

''Hn. Maybe.'' He just said.

''Well it's up yo you, if you wanna keep starving yourself.'' She just said. But then someone turned up behind them and Gaaras eyes looked annoyed at the voice.

''What the hell Sabaku, did you buy yourself a girlfriend, because I don't think no one would want to be with you.'' Sakura looked behind him, and saw this raven haired boy, _I don't like that one, he looks arrogant_, with some other guys that were laughing out their lungs. One of them was a white haired guy(Suigetsu), _Some sharp teeth he has? Weird guy..._ The other guy was tall and muscular, really tall, had spiked orange hair(Jugo).

Gaara didn't answer him, he waited until that raven haired boy stood behind him. Gaara turned around and hissed at him ''fuck off, Uchiha!'' They both starred at each other for a while, well more like death starring at each other. Sakura just looked at them both, didn't know what's going on with those two. Then suddenly that raven haired boy turned to look at Sakura.

''Well hello cherry, you look like someone that need to be rescured by this freak over here.'' he came closer to her and she took a step closer to Gaara.

''Stay away from her, Uchiha!'' Suddenly something that Sakura didn't expect Gaara to do. He took her hand, and shoved her behind him, _he's protecting me? Why?_ Sakura looked at him, and blushed a bit, when he tried to protect her.

''Well, seems like someone doesn't understand to share.'' Sasuke smirked at Sakura, and his eyes still on her, but Sakura had her eyes on Gaara.

''Well, I'll just be gone, but remember, next time I would like to have a little chat with the cherry.'' He slowly went off and turned around one more time and said ''And my name is Sasuke Uchiha, so you don't forget me, cherry'' He smiled at her, which Sakura thought it was creepy. His two friends kept strolling after him, and they were gone.

Sakura saw that her hand still was in hin hand, Gaara he let her go, and looked away. But she could see that he was a bit red around his cheeks. ''Thank you for that, Gaara.'' She said, and she really wanted to give him a smile. Gaara looked at her, and saw a smile on her, his eyes were a bit shocked, he hasn't seen her smile at all, the whole day. ''Anyway, thanks one more time, I don't know how to repay you.'' She said and scratched the back of her head, a little shy. ''I don't like when I owe someone, something.''

''You don't have to do anything.'' He said, but before Sakura could open her mouth, she heard Temaris voice behind them ''Gaara hurry up, Baki is here, to drive us home.'' Temari looked at them, and she could sense that something is going on ''What's happening here?'' Temari looked at Sakura and then Gaara.

''I'm walking today.'' He said to Temari.

''Oh okay then, Sakura how are you getting home?'' She then turned to Skaura.

''I'm walking home too.''

''Oh okay then, well I will be off then, I think they are waiting for me. Then I'll see you at home Gaara. And see you tomorrow at school Sakura.'' She walked off and waving them.

The two of them stood there, no one knew who should say something, but Sakura then took all her energy and said ''Well I'm going left, which way are you going?''

''Same way as you.'' he just said, and began walking, and kind of suggested that they should just go together, it was the same way.

They walked together in silence, no one had said anything in 10 minutes. And it was getting more and more awkward. So Sakura knew that he wouldn't break the silence, so she should just start something. ''So Gaara, where do you live then?''

''Not that far from here, Beta Street 586.'' he said expressionless.

''No way!?'' she bursted out. ''You're kidding, right?'' Her eyes were wide open, if they could pop out of her.

''Yeah, Beta street 586.'' He said again. ''Why?''

''Ehh... I live just next to you... 587'' she said still in a surprising way. Gaara was surprised too, he didn't think that it was true, but then he thought, then he thought, that house was huge, and her aunt was the principal, so they must have enough money to buy it.

''Well I didn't expect that.'' he just said.

''Yeah I didn't either.'' She looked at her hands, she was a bit nervous, what he might think. But he didn't say anything more, until they came at their street.

''Well I better go then, my house is over there. So I'll see you tomorrow.'' She turned around and waved at him and turned back at him and said ''Oh and one more time, thank you.'' and turned back home, and left Gaara thinking, what a weird girl she was.

**A/N Thank you for reading, I know I'm writing again one more chapter, without any reviews. But I like writing this story, because I have so many ideas, but it takes so much time to write it. But anyway please review sometimes. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Shining Moon

GAARA POV

Gaara got inside the house, and Temari was the first one to run down the stairs, and saw everything that happened outside. ''So you two walked all the way together?'' She said with silly expression.

''Yes, she lives next door.'' He just said it so casually, but Temari was so shocked.

''WHAT!? NEXT DOOR?!'' She yelled.

''You don't have to yell... But yes, she lives next door.'' He walked over to the couch and sat down to watch some TV, and trying to ignore Temaris talking.

''Omg that's awesome! I wonder if she want's to come over, and have some girl time! Oh God I have to ask her tomorrow!'' She was chippering around. Than their brother Kankuro came slowly down the stair, looked like he was having a nap, but was properly waken by Temaris yelling.

''What the hell is going on, I was trying to take a nap, Temari you're aloud...'' he wasn't in a good mood.

''Well you know the girl I was talking about in the car?.'' she said all hyper.

''Yes...'' Not so much interested, he sat down next to Gaara and looked at the TV.

''Well Gaara told me, she lives right next door!''

''Oh really? Is she pretty? Then I should try looking a bit out of the window hehe...'' he said silly.

''Oh please your pervert, don't you dare to do that!'' She warned him. Gaara looked at him with a death stare, and Kankuro shrunk down, he knew the sign.

''Well anyway, we have to ask her next time, to come over!'' Temari sat down between the guys all happy.

''Why?'' Knakuro asked confused.

''Well she seems like she needs some friends. Don't you think so Gaara?'' She looked at Gaara, but the only thing Gaara could say was ''maybe.''

''Oh come on, you saw that the girl looked like she had some problems, we should try loosen her up.'' Temari said smiling.

''What if she doesn't want to?'' Gaara asked, didn't understand why they should do it. Gaaras impression of her was, she was lonely, and looked like she didn't want any attention in the class, and didn't want to make any friends. But something struck Gaara back in the head, he thought of her smile suddenly. He shook his head and listen to Temari.

''Well then I will make her come over with force hehe.'' She sounded so sure that Sakura would come over.

Gaara got up, and was going upstairs to his room, before he reached the stairs Temari asked him ''Is it okay with you, if I asked her to come over tomorrow?''

''I don't care, do whatever you want.'' he didn't understand why she even asked him, if he would be fine with it. He came in his room, and everything was dark, he got over to the curtains, and opened them. Gaara saw the bright shiny moon, he was starring at it, and he loved this moment. The moment of silent. But today something else took his sight away. He looked at the house that was across his window, he saw a pink haired girl, sitting on the windowsill reading a book. The moon was shining on to her, and she looked so peacefully. _So her room is across my room? Hmm... interesting. _He kept looking at her, not in a creepy way, but he was interested what she was doing, it even seemed like she was home alone, the whole house was dark, the only room that there was light, was hers. _Why is she alone? _

Suddenly he saw her getting up, she turned over and was gone. Something in him wasn't pleased by that, he somehow wanted her to just keep sitting on the windowsill, he just wanted that. She was gone in 30 min, and he was thinking if he should go over and check it out, because there still was light in the room. _Why the hell am I worried, no I shouldn't be, I don't even know her..._ He still sat there, he wanted to see her. Then suddenly the light went out, and Gaara was looking more and more at the window. He did see a glimpse of light coming the way to the window. He then saw her. Her hair was all went, and she was wearing a sleek green tank-top and some sleek short, he blushed a little at the sight. She brought a candle with her, to sit at the windowsill again and reading her book.

The hours went, and Gaara was tired, but he just couldn't sleep, this has been like forever. He barely ever slept. But today, was even more harder to sleep, because there was a certain pink-haired girl that kept him awake for some reason he didn't knew. It was past midnight, and a car pulled at the house, he looked at the woman that came out _That must be her aunt? _He thought.

Sakura looked at the same time her aunt coming out the car. Sakura looked all sad, but at the same time disappointed. _Why? _He thought. She closed her book and blow out the candle, before she closed the curtains, Gaara was sure he saw a tear, he definitely was sure he saw that.

_What's going on with her? She really is a weird girl..._ He turned around and laid down on the bed. Rest of the night he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

NEXT DAY

Gaara and Kankuro waited outside for Temari, _why are women so slow in the mornings..._he sighed of the thought, and could see Kankuro might have thought the same thing.

Temari was hurrying down the stairs, and Baki was waiting also impatient for them to get to school. ''Sorry but you know, a girl needs to look good!'' She said all proud how her look today was.

They were just about to go inside the car when they heard next door some yelling ''SAKURA HARUNO GET YOUR DAMN ASS DOWN HERE! YOURE LATE AND I AM LATE!'' All the siblings looked confused at each other, but no one said anything.

''IF YOU REALLY ARE LATE THEN GO BY YOURSELF!'' that was Sakuras voice.

The blonde woman that Gaara saw yesterday came out of the house, and Sakura was following behind. ''I'm sorry, but you better get inside the car, or you will be late for class!'' the blonde woman pointed at her, like she was a six year old.

''Serioulsy what's the point of going in school anyway, we will just be moving again... I bet we will...'' Sakura said and frowned.

''If you don't get in trouble, then we don't have to be moving!'' She pointed at her.

''And if you don't keep taking all those job offerings, then we dont have to be moving either!'' She know spit out the words, and turned away from her, and walked away.

''Young lady you better come back!'' She was yelling, but Sakura just put her ipod on and waved the woman. She saw Gaara and his siblings, she just gave them a nod, and kept going. _I should follow her? NO why should I? What the hell is wrong with me?! _He shook his head and walked inside the car. The others did as well.

''Don't you think we should ask her if she want's a lift?'' Temari asked a little insecure.

''I think we should just leave her alone.'' Gaara said wit no expression. But he knew somehow that she needed some time on her own.

''Are you sure? She will be late in school?'' Temari asked concerned.

''if you heard her, I don't think she was thinking of getting in school in time anyway.'' Gaara turned and looked at the window, and they drove by Sakura, and again when they drove by her, he was sure he saw this tear on her again. _Was she crying? _

SCHOOL 

The first lesson was over and Sakura still hasn't turned up. ''If someone sees Sakura, please tell her to come in my office, I need to talk to her.'' Kakashi-sensei said and was just about to open the door, when Sakura turned up.

''Oh miss Haruno, I was just talking about you, I wanted to talk to you, so before you sit down, please come with me in my office.'' Sakura just nodded and put her ipod away in her bag and walked out.

Temari was talking to Hinata and they were talking about Sakura. ''What... do you think he want's to talk about... with her?'' Hinata asked concerned.

''Well maybe because she's late, but sensei really doesn't say anything about that to anyone, so yeah I wonder to... '' Temari said, and a sigh came out of her.

After 15 min she came in the classroom again, and the teacher was right behind her, so she just got over to her seat and took notes. Gaara didn't understand the situation? _What was wrong with her? She smiled yesterday, why didn't she do that today? _

After the class was over Temari and Hinata strolled over to her, and asked her what Kakashi-sensei wanted talk to her about.

''Nothing much, just asked why I was late, nothing else.'' she put her book away, and the girls sat down by her.

_Sensei never cares about if we are late? Why is she lying? _Gaara looked at her, and was confused, he really didn't understand women at all today.

''Sakura I wanted to ask you something!'' Temari remembered, and Gaara knew what it was. ''Gaara told me yesterday that you lived right next door, and I was wondering, if you wanted to come over for dinner by us?'' She asked ''And we can do some girl stuff too, pleaseeee'' she gave her the puppy look, and with that look Temari always got her way.

''I don't know...'' Sakura looked at her, and the puppy eyes came closer and closer at her ''well... it doesn't hurt hehe...'' Sakura looked at her hands. ''My aunt isn't home either, so why not.''

''What? Where is you're aunt then?'' Temari asked her confused.

''She works really late, and sometimes she gets home a bit drunk hehe..'' she scratched her head, and gave a little smile. But it wasn't the smile Gaara got yesterday.

''Does... sh...she do.. that often?'' Hinata asked.

''Well yeah mostly every night, so I mostly get to see her mornings and weekends.''

''Really?! Omg so you were even alone yesterday?!'' Temari aksed a bit sad hearing that.

''Hehe well yeah, but that's okay, I'm used to it.''

''Oh... well but you arent today.'' Temari gave her a thumbs up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Lunch Box and Plans

SAKURA POV

LUNCH

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Aunty...I should go apologize to her... _''Sakura are you there?'' Temari was waving her hands in front her face, to get her attention.

''Oh sorry, what were you saying?'' She asked coming out of her mind.

''I was talking about, if you wanted to do something this weekend, it is friday today, so finally weekend! Me and Hinata wanted to go shopping, so if you want to, you can join us?'' she asked. Temari didn't only ask her, she kind of already decided for her, what she was doing this weekend. Well that's maybe better than sitting in front of the TV at home.

''Well... Why not, I have nothing to do.'' she just surrendered.

''Great! This will be fun!'' She shouted.

''What! What will be fun?!'' Naruto came out from nowhere, and was eager to know what was going on.

''Nar..Naruto..Kun...'' Hinata said in stuttered voice. _Heh I think she likes him.._ Sakura smirked a little and watched how Hinata looked at him, _She must really like him. _

''Naruto go away! It's a girl thing! You're not invited!'' She pushed him away.

''Oi! Come on, why are you girls so secretive? I want to know!'' He shouted and crossed his arms, and not moving anywhere.

''We three are going shopping, that means, you are going to, because you have to carry our bags, right girl.'' Sakura pointed out and teased Naruto.

''Noooooooooo way! I'm not doing that! Forget it! I'm out! OUT!'' Naruto waved his hands, he tried this time to get away.

''Hey that's not really a bad idea?'' Temari thought! ''Hey! Let's get the guys come with us! We can drag them around and they can carry our bags, plus they can get a treat out of it later, we can go eat then later, we could treat them?'' Sakura just nodded she doesn't care. She actually really needed to go to a bookstore and buy a book that she has been waiting to buy, so why not just go with it.

''Ye...yes... that's … a good idea Te..Temari-chan.'' Hinata agreed too, she was hoping to get Naruto alone for a bit.

''Oh come on girls! You can mean that seriously!'' Naruto was pounding, he hated shopping.

''Oh come on Naruto, Hinata would be happy if you went with her!'' she whispered in his ear, but Sakura could hear her, and Naruto blushed a bit.

''Fine! But I'm not going as the only guy!'' Naruto said.

''Don't worry I'll get Shikamaru with me, he will do as I say.'' She just smiled devilish.

''But... But.. What about Sakura...chan?'' Hinata asked and looked at her, they both looked at her.

''What about me?'' Sakura asked confused.

Temari was thinking, and she got a bright idea, as soon as Gaara got back from the bathroom, she pointed at him ''You go with Gaara!'' She smiled.

''What?!'' Sakura said? Gaara stood at the door, and was confused what was going on. Naruto came over to him, and took his arm and pulled him to the girls.

''Great! Gaara you're coming with us!'' Naruto said, while Gaara got out of his arms.

''Hn?'' Gaara only said.

''Come on little brother, can you?'' Temari begged him.

''If you would explain to me, what's going on?'' He asked her questioned and annoyed.

''Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto and I are going ti the mall this weekend, and we thought we could use some strong hands to carry our bags, and you can get a meal out of it from us. What do you say? I know you don't have anything to do this weekend!'' She looked at him.

Gaara looked like he wasn't in the mood to do that. Temari hopped up from her seat and over to Gaara and whispered something in his ear, Sakura couldn't hear it, and so couldn't the others either.

''Come on, I know you want too!'' She gave her the puppy look, that she gave Sakura also.

Gaara looked at her for a while, and then back at Sakura, sighed then and gave up ''Fine Temari... You ove me one.'' He pointed out and went over to his seat.

''Great that's settled then! Oh I forget we have to eat before the class starts!'' Temari and Hinata got their lunch boxes and sat back with Sakura.

Sakura remembered that she had two lunch boxes with her. She did work really hard last night, she made three boxes, one for herself, and the others for her aunt and Gaara. _Omg this will be embaressing doing this, in front of the whole class..._Sakura thought for a while, but she couldn't think this much right now. Poor Gaara must be really hungry, he didn't even have a lunch today. She pulled herself together and took the box out and turned to Gaara, who was sitting with Naruto(pushing some ramen in his mouth).

''Here you go.'' She just put the lunch box in front of him, and he looked so confused. The others looked at her also with a confused look, but the girls had a little idea what it was.

''What is this?'' Gaara asked.

''I owed you for yesterday.'' She pointed out.

''Yesterday?'' Gaara looked still confused.

''You know, that raven hair guy that came over, and you... you know what happened yesterday!'' She said, she didn't want to tell the whole story in front of everyone. ''So I made you a lunch box, I didn't know how to repay you, so I hope you like it.'' Sakura turned away, because she was blushing, she didn't want to see his reaction after this.

The girls looked at her, and Sakura just said ''I'll tell you later.'' she took a bite of her food. She did hear her lunch box that she gave to Gaara, he was opening it. And she got a little happy that he took it. She heard Naruto say.

''OMG Sakura-chan! Wow that looks amazing! Can I have some!'' He was going after some of the food that was meant to Gaara. Gaara just pushed him away, and he was pondering. ''You're so unfair!''

_Why am I happy? It's just a stupid lunch box damn it! _

SCHOOL OVER

Sakura went over to Tsuandes office, she looked everywhere but couldn't find it, she was usually pretty good at finding places, but somehow her head was just filled with other things... _Gaara... OMG STOP YOURSELF SAKURA! _She shook her head, and heard a voice behind her.

''Are you lost cherry.'' She knew who that was, his voice made her shiver through her spine.

She turned around and ''What do you want?''

He came closer to her and her back hit the wall, he puts his one arm up against the wall, and Sakura was trapped. ''I heard you made a lunch box for that freak.'' he looked intense ''why not making me one?'' and smirked.

''And why would I do that?'' Sakura snapped back.

''Oh come on cherry, I really want to taste you're work and maybe some other things.'' he smirked evil.

Sakura didn't like the position she was in right now, she felt uncomfortable with him so close. She didn't know how to get away from his arms ''Please move away, I'm in a hurry, so go away.''.

''I come on, I just wanted to chat for a bit.'' he kept that smirk on his ugly face, she just wanted to slap him once, be she couldn't do it. But suddenly there was another voice behind them.

''What if you listened to her, and let her go.''

Sasuke just spat out the name ''Sabaku...'' he turns around and Sakura was free from his arms ''Why can't you see you're ruining a good moment.'' he got closer to Gaara. Sakura thought that maybe they would get in a fight, she needed to stop it.

''A good moment?'' Gaara asks, and looks at Sakura, as it was a question for her.

''No! No moment!'' She yelled back.

''Oh come on cherry, dont be delusional, you know you want me, us two, we could make a good team.'' he turned his back on Gaara and was looking at Sakura.

Gaara managed to get before him, and took her hand and pulled her behind him and said ''keep away from her!'' like a warning.

''Okay I'm just bored here. I will just go my way, but next time I will try harder to get near her more.'' he turned back and smirked.

Sakura looked at him and thought _omg he did it again... and holding my hand again... _Sakuras heart was racing fast, she looked at the hand and he realised he had locked her hand in his. So he just let go of it. There they stood, both looking at the ground, Sakura blushing and no one said anything...

* * *

**A/N Well wow I managed today to write two chapters! Maybe I will write one this evening when I get home, but anyway I will continue where I stopped this chapter. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. A hurt hand

**A/N I think this story might be a long story hehe, maybe I should start jumping a bit in time, but it's just so sad if I do that, because I have so many ideas for this cute couple that I love I Naruto, Sakura and Gaara. Anyway here is chapter 5, hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

_Why the hell are we always having these awkward moments..._''Eh thank you... once again...''Sakuras said and blushed.

''Pinky t...'' Gaara was cut off.

''Sakura! My name is Sakura, don't call me pinky, I don't like that.'' She told him.

''Okay whatever... **Sakura** tell me next time he bothers you, understood.'' He said looking at her very serious.

Sakura looked at him _is he worried? _''Why do you care? He won't do anything.'' She said was about to turn around, going to Tsuandes office.

Suddenly an arm shot up in front of her face, blocking her from going away from him. He looked at her still serious. ''Sakura... I'm not kidding here. I don't like him and... hes not good for you...''

''Good for me? Listen I know who is good and bad for me, and I know Sasuke is not good, so don't worry I know how to handle such idiots like him. Is it maybe because I'm a girl? Don't tell me I'm weak!''

''Sakura... I didn't say you are weak, I'm just offering you help, if anything happens.'' He looked more relaxed now.

Sakura didn't understand hwy he would help a little girl like her. She wasn't special at all, wasn't interesting or neither pretty. _Maybe I was harsh with my words, he just wanted to give me help... I'm such an idiot._''Fine... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a mean way, I just know how to protect myself, I have been protecting myself for a very long time. But thank you, and don't worry, I will tell you if anything happens, are you happy now.'' She gave him a smile, the smile he got yesterday in front of his house.

''Good..'' He just said, pleased.

''Sakura what are you doing, aren't you going home, you're classs have been enden for 30 min ago.'' The looked behind Gaara, and Tsunade was standing there, and she had her secretary, Shizune with her, holding some stack of papers. _Damn that woman need to give her staff some break, she can do it herself. _Sakura thought and rolled her eyes.

''Yeah but I was looking for you.'' Gaara put his hand down, and she was walking over to Tsunade. She looked in her bag after the lunch box she made Tsunade and gave it to her.

''Ohhh Sakura you are such a great girl! There is nothing better than my little Sakuras lunches!'' She hugged her happy.

''Aunty... let go of me...'' Sakura was annoyed and embarest. Tsunade saw Gaara standing there alone, and looking at them, so Tsunade let go of her,

''Who is he Sakura?'' she pointed at Gaara.

''That's Gaara, he's in my class.'' She said and went over to Gaara ''Gaara this is my aunty Tsunade, the principal at the school.'' She introduced them.

Gaara was very mature and gave her a hand shake and introduced himself ''Nice to meet mrs. Tsunade-sama.'' Tsunade hesitated for a bit, but still took his hand and shook it.

''Oh before I go, I'm eating tonight at Gaara and his siblings, that's okay with you right? You are working late anyway.'' Sakura told her.

''Well if they asked you, then you can just go, I'm home about midnight, just be home about there.'' She just pointed out.

''Don't worry aunty, they are our neighbors, they live just next to us.'' Sakura pointed out ''I will be home in time.''

''Oh I didn't know... Well you have fun then.'' Tsunade just said ''Let's go Shizune, you have enough paper work to do.''

''Yes Tsunade-sama!'' Shizune said, like she was a soldier. _Seriously Aunty, be more nice to your staff. _

BY THE HOUSE

''Well here we are again. You really don't like taking the car home?'' Sakura asked him.

''I like walking.'' He just said.

''Me to. I feel like I'm just free for a moment, for all chaos around me, that's how I feel.'' She said with a pleased smile. ''well do you know when I have to be over?'' Sakura turned to him and asked.

''I don't know, we usually eat about half 7 pm. You can just come around 6 pm.'' He said.

''Okay then I will be around 6. I'll see you later then.'' Again the smile he got from yesterday. Gaara was feeling good inside.

ALMOST 6 PM

GAARA POV

Gaara was going up to his room, and took out his books from his school bag. He saw the lunch box she gave him today, he took it up and looked at it for a while. _I've never gotten anything from anyone, why is she doing this for me? _He looked out the window, while having the lunch box in his hand and wondering _Why is she in my head always. She is something else, I have never met. No one ever has the gut to get so close to me. She really is an interesting person. _

He saw Sakura through the window and was surprised by the look. Sakura was only wearing a towel around her body. He looked at her, he thought her body was so small and she had some nice curves. When she dropped her towel, he was in shock what he saw. He didn't look at her ass or anything else area on her body, the only thing that got his eyes was her back. He was so in shock, she had many scares on her back. He didn't understand where she got it from. It looked really bad, they were really bad, it looked like something bad happened to her.

He tried to look away, he didn't want to be a creep like his brother Kankuro. He put the lunch box on his desk, and went to bath. While he took his bath in the shower he was wondering where she got those deep scars. He got mad at the thought about it. Who could ever hurt her. He clenched his fist, and hit so hard on the wall, that the wall cracked. He looked at his hand, and he got even more mad. He didn't even feel the pain in his hand, his hand was bleeding really badly, but he didn't mind it, he didn't feel any pain from it. But there was some other kind of pain he had in him. The pain was inside, right in his chest, he has never felt this kind of pain.

The time flew by, he could see the time was past 6 pm, so he was slowly going downstairs. He could hear some girl voices downstairs, he heard Sakuras voice, and the other was Temaris. They were laughing and talking about something. Then a third voice came behind, that was his stupid brothers voice, Kankuro.

Gaara came in the kitchen slowly, and Sakura saw him immediately. ''Hi Gaara!'' She got over to him, and looked at him, she saw his hand and took his hand in her hands and asked ''What happened to you're hand?!'' Sakura was shocked.

''Nothing much..'' He just turned his head around and ignored it. Temari walked over to see it.

''Omg Gaara, what did you do this time! Didn't you bandage it? Hey I'll get some, Sakura would you help him, he really sucks at doing it.'' She jumped over to the medicine cabinet.

''No you don..'' Gaara was cut off by Sakura.

''No I will do it, don't worry, I'm pretty good at it!'' She took his hand, and asked where the living room was, and he shoved the way, she hurried took the medicine with her and they sat down on a couch. She began taking some bandages out, and taking his hand slowly, and wrapping the bandages.

Gaara liked this feeling, the rage he had in him earlier, they were gone, he looked at he carefully. She had this gentle look in her eyes. She was so peacefully.

''So what did you do to you're hand?'' Sakura asked again, this time more gentle.

''It's nothin...'' he was cut off again by her.

''Don't tell me it's nothing, please tell me? From Temaris point, it sounded like it wasn't the first time...'' She kept wrapping the bandages.

''I... got mad...'' He said.

''Why? Something happened?'' She looked concerned.

''Not really... I just hit the wall. Something was in my mind, and I was mad.''

Sakura was finally done wrapping and said ''You know, if you get mad, try taking some breaths. In and out, it help just to calm down. I know you might be still angry in side, but it helps a bit to calm yourself down, and then think about something else. Try thinking positive stuff it helps even more to keep down. Sometimes some happy things.'' She said with a gentle smile on her face.

''You know... you are different than the other girls.'' He just said blunt.

''I know, I've heard a lot of times that I'm different than others.'' She said, her smile vanished.

''What do others say?'' He asked. He wanted to know more about her. Something in him wanted to know her better.

''Well sometimes people say I'm weird that I shouldn't be in a school with other people, because they mean I'm not really good at being with other people around, I'm not social.'' She looked down on her hands, she looked sad in Gaaras eyes. ''So I got a lot in fights with many people in school, because they shouldn't judge me, when they even don't know me. I don't like people judge me, they don't know what I have been through in my life...''

Gaara looked at her _What happened in her life? I can't ask her that, I don't even know her that well, to ask her such private things._

''Oh forget what I said!'' she waved her hands and tried to hide her sad face with a fake smile. ''Let's go see if Temari is ready with the food. I think you're hand is fine now. Just remember to put a new bandage on tomorrow. ''

''Sakura...'' he called her, before he got up ''Thank you..'' he just said, feeling a little slide blush coming up.

''Don't worry I owe you again for last time in school hehe.'' Her smile widen this time, but not the fake anymore.

_She really is a complex woman. But what happened in her life before she came here...?_

* * *

**A/N So chapter 5 is done now. I thought I would even write something about the dinner, but I will write a little about the dinner tomorrow, and of course their shopping trip, wait what will happen in the mall, when Sakura and Gaara are put together to shop. What will happen, read in next chapter tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Here's my number

**A/N Hey everybody, finally done with chapter 6. there wasn't any romantic, but I promise next chapter, there will be plenty. I know I wrote I in last chapter I would write something about the mall trip, but this chapter was actually only about the dinner. So next chapter, I promise the mall trip will be awesome! So I hope you still enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

SAKURA POV

Here they are siting in the big dining room, eating some fancy dinner. Sakura has never tasted such food here around. You get small portions, but there keeps coming more and more food. Every time she is surprised what they get. Once she looked a bit disgusted, because she would never eat a dove with still a head on. She was surprised seen the other eating it. Gaara told her, if there was something she doesn't eat, then she should just leave it. She was glad that he said that, because she just couldn't get herself to eat a little dove.

They were chatting and talking, and Sakura plan of getting no friends, kind of didn't work really well. She didn't understand why they even wanted to befriend Sakura. She wasn't even that much talkative in school, and now this. She feared if they had to move again, they would get hurt. She doesn't wan't that to happen, Because they were some nice people. They don't deserve it.

When they were done, they all sat there and were waiting for desert, and Sakura is a big dessert person. She loved it. Their staff came through the kitchen in the dining room and having cheesecake on the plates. Oh how she loved it. She just dig in, not hesitating, but still trying to look cool. Sakura could see a little smile on Gaara, that was showing, but not big, only a tiny. _Omg I hope not that I'm showing how much I like cake. Sakura cool it down!_ She told herself.

''So Sakura...'' Temari started off ''Where have you lived before, before you came here?''

Sakura tried to stop herself eating the cake and stopped for a while to answer Temaris question ''Well...We have lived in many places, this recently we lived in Yuki no Kuni.''

''Oh the land of snow?'' Kankuro asked, trying to swallow the piece of cake he had in his mouth.

''Yes. Well it's not that hard to figure out, how the temperature is there hehe.'' She tried to be funny.

''But why do you even move that much?'' Gaara asked. The others looked at Gaara, because they knew some part of it, they have heard the argument she had with her aunt this morning, but they can't tell her, that they were eavesdropping.

''…'' Sakura hesitating a bit. But there was her chance to tell them, they shouldn't befriend her, because of her.

''You don't have to say it if you want too.'' Temari tried to get rid of the question, because of Sakuras hesitation.

''Nahh it's okay Temari. There are actually two reasons why we are moving around. My aunt she get's so many job offerings, and she just cannot settle down for a while. She hates to sit around in one place. Mostly is her drinking problem the problem, because of that she looses her job. And when she had lost her job, many job offerings comes to her. Because she is so damn good at her job, even though her drinking problem causes some problems...'' She sat there for a while.

''What about the other reason?'' Kankuro asked. They were all interested to hear that part.

''Well...I'm the reason for that...'' Sakura somehow stopped eating her cake ''I can't control myself sometimes...'' she looked guilty ''Sometimes people get on my nerves. And do things I shouldn't have done. I regret everything I have done, any harm I have caused them.''

''What are you talking about Sakura?'' They looked all concerned, well except Gaara he listened very well what she had to say.

''….People find out about something that has happened in my... past... And they use it to annoy me, because I'm so unsocial in class, and they think that I should be a target to be bullied. And when that happens, I get really pissed off... I then bully them back, just not the same bullying like they did... I get aggressive, if you know what I mean... and then I get expelled from the school... and then we are moving again...'' she wasn't done talking yet ''and that's why I am avoiding get social with others, because I just know that we are moving again. And I don't want those people to feel sad about it, because I have experienced it many times, and somehow I tried to just stay away from people...''

they sat for a while quite and neither didn't know what to say. But Gaara then broke the silence off ''who said you will be moving this time.'' He tried to cheer her up. Sakura thought it was a nice thing he did, but she knew the reality, and that was, she was definitely moving soon again.

''Yeah Gaara is right Sakura-chan! You will not be moving this time. And if that is the case then we will personally stop you from it!'' Temari said and gave a thumbs up, and Kankuro just nodded.

''maybe I don't know... but thank you guys, but please don't tell it to anyone! Especielly about my aunts drinking problem.'' she said to them.

''Don't worry Sakura, never gonna happen!'' Temari said. Sakura was happy that they didn't ask her for her past. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about that now, after this conversation.

Suddenly the front door went open. They all looked around, and the siblings knew who it was. Sakura sat there confused didn't know what to do.

''I didn't he was coming home today?'' Temari said in a worried voice.

''Neither did I!'' Kankuro said. Then the dining room went open, and there stood a man that looked like a older version of Gaara. That man looked at Sakura very carefully and then his eyes went on Gaara, who sat next to her.

''It's better if you leave quite.'' Gaara whispered in her ear. She was really confused, Gaara looked like someone who could kill right away.

Temari stood up and went over to greet that man ''oh father, it's good to see you. Did you have a safe trip?''

_Hmm their father? Well that explains the looks hehe but he does kind of look scarry..._Sakura thought for a second that maybe Gaara was right that she should leave.

''I did. Who is the girl?'' He just asked with a stone face.

''Oh that's Sakura Haruno. She... ehm... lives right next door. We... invited her to dinner.'' Temaris voice was trembling. Sakura hasn't seen Temari that afraid. _Maybe I should leave..._

Their father came closer to Sakura, but Gaara stood up and stood in front of her. ''Leave her alone.'' Gaara hissed every word out.

''Oh I see... Well hasn't our Gaara gotten himself a girsfriend to protect. Why would anyone want to be with you. You shouldn't even have one, neither some friends. You are not capable to have some. Better to let the girl leave, before she get's hurt by you.''

Gaara stood there, and looked at him with disgust. Gaara took Sakuras hand, before she even could say anything. She doesn't think it is fair that their father has to say such things to their children. He pulled her out of the house, Gaara was still looking pissed of, so she kind of knew that she just should be quite.

Gaara opened the front door, and got her out. But before Gaara took off suddenly her hand was holding his. Sakura asked ''Are you sure you want to get back inside?''

Gaara looked at her, a little calmed down and said ''Naah it's okay... I should get back inside, before something else happens in there.''

''what do you mean?'' Sakura thought he maybe meant his sibling. _I hope he doesn't mean that he would do something bad to them?_

''Are you really sure you don't want to go with me, you can take the others with you?'' Skaura tried somehow to beg him to say yes, but he was certain he shouldn't go anywhere.

''Sakura I'm sorry about this.. '' he gets cut of by her.

''Don't worry, I had a good time, except when he came, but still, a good time. Oh wait a sec!'' Sakura took a piece of paper from her bag and a pen, and wrote some numbers ''Here!'' She gave it to him.

''What is it?'' he asked confused.

''It's my number silly. If anything happens, please, call me!''

Gaara looked at the paper and just said ''hn... fine...''

''Okay then, see you tomorrow in the mall.. and if you just need to talk or anything else, just write me or call me, doesn't matter what it is, just do it.'' Sakura said, and smiled at him, before she went home. Her last thought was _I hope that nothing happens to them..._

2 HOURS LATER

Sakura waited in her room, and waited, but no message or a call. She just sat and waited. _Why isn't he calling or texting, damn it, I hoped that they are fine! Should I go over and see if everything is fine? _She was just about to stand up and walk over to them, then her phone vibrated. She looked at her phone quickly and it was Gaara! He was writing:

**SO YOU WANTED ME TO WRITE YOU. X GAARA**

**WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? X SAKURA**

Sakura waited him to text back, he was a bit slow. But she thought that was cute.

**YES WE ARE FINE. WHY DO YOU WORRY? X GAARA**

_What a stupid question she thought! _**ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I KNOW HOW IT IS TO HAVE SUCH PARENTS, HOW HARSH AND MEAN THEY ARE. AND I KNOW SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED WHEN I WENT HOME, SO DON'T ASK ME WHY I'M WORRIED. X SAKURA**

Sakura might have been a little harsh in her words. But she just could feel how angry she was, and at the same time worried for them. She knew exactly how they maybe had it over there.

**I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO HARSH, I'M SORRY... X SAKURA**

**DON'T WORRY... WE ARE OKAY. SO DON'T WORRY. CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING? X GAARA **

**SURE WHAT IS IT? X SAKURA**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN YOU'RE PAST? X SAKURA**

_Why does he care? Should I really tell him. If I do, what will happen... will he think different of me? _Sakura thought why he asks her, and she somehow want's to tell him, because she feels like so close to him, even though they only met. She still somehow want's to get closer to him, and if that has to happen, she needs to tell him. Sakura only wrote him back:

**I WILL TELL YOU TOMORROW... I PROMISE. YOU BETTER GO TO SLEEP, I THINK TEMARI HAS PLANNED A LONG DA FOR TOMORROW. SO GOODNIGHT GAARA, AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR DINNER. OH AND REMEMBER TO WRAP A NEW BANDAGE TOMORROW MORNING. X SAKURA**

**OKAY, GOODNIGHT, SLEEP WELL. X GAARA **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Shopping Mall

NEXT DAY AT THE MALL

Sakura was waiting for them at the entrance of the mall. It was her first time in a mall together with other people. She does admit she is a bit excited. But also what Temari has planned for them, that's making her nervous. She was even early up today, because she wanted to find the perfect outfit. She never does that, but today she just knew that it would be a good thing to look perfect. _I hope Gaara thinks I look nice. Wait what?! What's going on with me? Gooooood I have never thought about boys in my life, why now? … Well when you think about it, then Gaara is really good looking guy, he has this mysterious look. _His eyes she thought was the best part of him.

She wore today skinny jeans, black strappy ruffle top, bordeaux long cardigan, bordeaux scarf and just plain black flats. Of course she had her favorite light pink Tote bag, that she got from Tsunade last year for her birthday( cgi/set?id=132852771 – Her's and Gaaras look are on this link). Sakura heard Temaris voice behind her.

''Sakura we are here!'' She waved her.

Sakura saw Gaara, and she was so stunned over his outfit, he just looked so good, with just a plain dark blue t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers and his headphones were around his neck(the look you can see on the above link). She blushed a bit looking at him.

GAARA POV

Temari has decided for him, what he should wear today, and he was happy it wasn't something way to much. He saw Sakura standing at the entrance and was looking stunning. She just wore something plain and still she looked gorgeous. He shook his head and tried not to think about it.

''Oh I hope you haven't waited to long for us Sakura.'' Temari said.

''Oh don't worry, I think I only waited 5 minutes.'' she waved at her and smiled.

''Oh and about last time...'' Temari was about say something, but Sakura was faster than her to end her sentence.

''Don't worry about it, I talked with Gaara after I left.'' She smiled.

''Oh that's good. I'm still sorry about it. Anyway this is Shikamaru, you did see him in school, but sorry I forgot to introduce you two.'' She introduced them.

''Hi.'' he just said, and Sakura greeted him back.

''So what kind of torture are you girls planning to do with us?'' Naruto asked, Gaara knew he hated when girls are shopping.

''Well,... it's Tem... Temari-chan that has ..plan..ning this trip...'' Hinata studdered.

_Of course it's my sister.._ Gaara thought and rolled his eyes. ''Oh I have good plans.'' She said proudly and looked at Sakura for some reason.

''Anyway we need to split up!'' She said aloud.

''Why?'' Gaara asked her.

''Because we just have little brother!'' she teased him. He hated when she called him little brother, well it is true, but he hated it.

''Anyway me and Shikamaru, well we are a pair, so we go together.'' She smiled at Shikamaru.

''Troublesome woman...'' he just said, but still giving her a little smile.

''And Naruto you go with Hinata! You better take care of her!''

''Don't worry, I'm a gentleman!'' he put thumbs up and put his grin on. Hinata blushed really much, like she was going to fall.

''And that leaves you two!'' Temari pointed at Gaara and Sakura, and the looked confused at each other.

''I mean you two are going together. Well that's settled then! Let's go Shikamaru!'' she took him with her.

''So Hinata-chan where do you want to go?'' Naruto asked her, still having that grin on his face.

''Let's just... go go go and … we'll see...'' she stood there and tried to hide her face from blushing. Naruto took her hand and they were gone, leaving Sakura and Gaara alone.

They stood there and again no one of them knew what they should say... ''So where do you want to go?'' Gaara just started of.

''Well I don't know really?.. hmm... maybe can vi go to a bookstore, I need a book that I have been wanting to buy.'' she said and smiled.

''Okay.'' he was happy it wasn't some clothing store, a book store he didn't mind.

They finally found the bookstore and Sakura was eagerly looking for her book. ''So what kind of a book are you looking for?'' Gaara asked her.

''Well it's called the fault in our stars by John Green. It's about this young girl that has cancer and she meets this boy who was healed from cancer, that turns her world around. And some good things happens and the some bad things happen, I really want to find this book.''

''Well there is even a movie, that one I wanna see too. But I'm always dissapointed if I see the movie first and then read the book after. I want to know what really is in the book, and if it can live up to it.'' she kept looking around the shelves. But she just couldn't find it. ''Hey I'll just ask someone if they have it, wait a sec Gaara.''

He watched her going over for help, and he just couldn't let his eyes from her. He was just fascinated by every move she was making. Every word that came out of her mouth. Gaara shook his head, he had to pull himself together.

''Gaara, I found the book! Let's go, I'll just buy it then we can go.''

They stood now in front the store, and Gaara was waiting to know where they should go now. She looked down on her feet, like she was going to say something. ''ehm... do you wanna go over and get something to drink or anything else? I really am not the big shopper hehe... sorry about that...''

''well that makes us two.'' Gaara joked, she laughed at it. _Wow is she laughing at my joke, no one has done that? _

They found a place, she ordered some fresh pressed orange juice and Gaara ordered a simple black coffee. So they sat there and waited for their order.

''why did you say yes to come, when you're aren't a big shopper?'' Gaara asked her.

''I just didn't want to say no to her, Temari is a good person. I just couldn't say no, and when she heard me say yes, she was all happy, so I couldn't just back off.'' the order came really quickly on their table. They both took a sip and there they sat again, that awkward moment they usually have.

''So you wanted to know about me.'' it wasn't a question coming from her.

''If you don't want to tell you don't have to.'' Gaara said, he wouldn't make her do something that she doesn't like.

''Naah it's okay...'' Gaara sat straight and looking her in the eyes. ''If I have to tell the whole thing, I should start from the start, when I was little... my parents they fought a lot, they argued and things were thrown around in the house, and they never wanted to have me...''

Gaara looked at her ''What do you mean they never wanted you?''

She looked at her cup juice ''They regretted that they ever got me. Before dad left, he kept telling me I was a mistake, I should never been born he said, I was mistake he said... They even argued who should get custody of me... and the sad part was, they only wanted me because they could get more money if they have me... Then one night dad he tried to take me away, he kidnapped me. He put me in his car, in the back... he was drunk... and suddenly he was driving fast and I was crying... he tried to stop me from crying and while he did that, he hit the speeder even harder, and... he lost control of the car... well you can imagine yourself what then happened...''

Gaara saw a tear, he took his napkin and used it to wipe her tear away. Sakura looked at him she looked at him and felt a warm hand holding her. Gaara wanted to show her that he was there for her.

''Thank you...'' she smiled at him ''But that's not the half of it... After that acident, my mother was stuck with me. And she just blamed me for my fathers death. She said the same thing as he did, that I was a mistake and a curse... Tsunade was my aunt from my mothers side. She one day came by, because she moved at the same village where we lived at that time. Tsunade was so shocked what she saw. My mom was treating me bad, I didn't get any food and she hit me many times. Tsunade just one day took me away from her. My mother didn't even bother to say anything to me, the only thing she said, before I left, that she was happy to that her damned daughter was going away, now she could have a normal life, without me...''

More tears came, and Sakura took the napkin Gaara used to wipe her tears away. ''The most part of this past is, I always remember it... Every single damn time when I see my body...'' She clenched the napkin, this time she was hurt and mad.

''What do you mean?'' Gaara asked and kept his hand on hers.

''You know, after that accident, I got some... bad deep scars in my back... They are just ugly to look at.. I hate those scars!'' her teeth clenched, and she hissed the last sentence.

Gaara felt pain in him. He just couldn't put himself in that position, but he wanted to hug her. His body just wanted her close to him. He wanted to tell her, that he was there for her. But that's just not him, he has never done such things to anyone.

''Sakura you have to think, it's over that past. Yeah you have scars that don't go away, but you need to think otherwise. You have you're aunt, that is taking care of you, and loves you. Something that you're parents didn't give you. You need think that she is there for you know...''

''I know I have to do that, but those damn scars just remembers me of every cruel thing that has happened.''

''No. You have to think, you survived it. Those scars are a symbol of bravery. No one could have survived this, what you have. You have to give yourself credit, for what you have been through.'' Gaara tried to be positive, so she doesn't cry. He didn't like her crying.

''Thank you Gaara. You're the first one I have told this. Thank you. And I hope I haven't scarred you with that story...hehe'' Her smile came back.

''Don't thank me, thank yourself, it's a hard thing to talk about, and you did it.'' Gaara gave her a compliment.

Sakura gave him a huge hug. Gaara was surprised by that hug, he just wanted to give it back to her. He tried to pull himself together, and his arms were slowly creeping up on her back. But suddenly an annoying voice came from behind.

''Well well, who do we have here? Two love birds? I told you cherry that you should chose me over him.'' they turned around and it as Sasuke with his little gang.

''Uchiha...'' Gaara hissed. He took Sakuras hand, and pulled her behind him, to protect her from that idiot.

''Come on Sabaku go away from her, it's my time to have some fun.'' he gave Sakura a smirk.

Gaara could see she made a face that disgusted her. ''In you're dreams Uchiha!'' Sakura snapped.

''Well that's already happening hehe.''

''Oh you're such a creep!'' She made that look again.

''Uchiha go away! You are ruining everything!'' Gaara kept hissing at him.

Sasuke came closer and Gaara kept her more and more closer to him. ''what are you going to do about that, Sabaku!'' Sasuke clenched his fists so hard,like he wanted to fight him.

Gaara pushed him away, so he tripped and fell. Sakura was amused by it, she made a little giggle.

''You will regret this you know, Sabaku! Just you wait in school! Im warning you! Let's go guys, this is boring anyway!''

When Sasuke was leaving, he bumped into Sakura, like pushing her in front of Gaara. Suddenly Gaara felt a bit heavy, he could feel Sakura falling on him, and suddenly they were flying in the thin air, and they felt on the floor! On the floor where their mouths touched each other!

* * *

**A/N Oh no I just did not do that! Hahaha omg I just wanted a kiss out of them soon. And I just wanted it to be like a accident. I just love when a first kiss is an accident, don't you think so? Hehe Anyway be ready for next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. She's mine!

**A/N I'm so sorry I didn't write this morning any chapter. But I was so oh so busy with work! And I was a little sick, but I still managed to write this chapter, hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

SAKURA AND GAAARA POV

There they lay, Sakura on top of Gaara. Their mouths touched and their eyes were wide open. They lay like that for some seconds, but for them it was like for ever! Sakura then hurried to pull away from the accident kiss, but Gaaras arms didn't want to let go of her. Sakura then didn't struggle much, she thinks it was nice. But then he let his arms go, because Gaara knew that in a minute his sister could turn up or the others. Then Sakura slowly gave herself away from him. They both got up on their feet, and no one said a thing. Lucky for them Temari and Shikamaru came by, and saw them, standing away from each other. Both heads turn from each other away, and they blushed like hell was on fire.

''Hi you guys! Where have you been? We have been looking for you?'' Temari and Shakimaru walked over to them and Gaara then said.

''I'm going home...'' he walked fast past them. Left Sakura alone.

''What?! Gaara what are you going home? Come on Gaara! Don't leave?!'' Temari yelled after him.

_Omg... He is mad about the kiss..._ Sakura thought and didn't know why he should be the mad one, he was the one who pulled her closer to him and didn't let her go.

Temari turned to Sakura and looked at her ''What happened?'' Sakura didn't know what to answer her. She thought that she just should go home too.

''You don't mind if I go home too. I just remembered I had promised Tsunade to help her with dinner.'' She looked at them apologetic.

''What?! Why Sakura?! What happened between you too? Did my brother do something to you? Shall I talk to him?'' Temari tried to, so she wouldn't leave.

''No! You don't have to talk to him. I think he just wasn't feeling well. But I'm sorry Temari, I promise I will make it up to you.'' She was walking quickly away while saying that.

Gaara was already home, and didn't know what he should do about himself. He just want's to hit some senses in himself. He hit the door to his bathroom, and made a big hole in it. He looked at his damaged hand and was thinking how Sakura bandaged it and took care of it last time.

_Why did I do it? What is she to me? Now she won't talk to_ me anymore... Gaara walked over to his window, watching over where Sakura has her room and he just had this urge, he wanted to kiss her again. He felt like they were belongning to him, and no one else!

Suddenly Sakura turned up in her room. _Why is she home early? _Sakura was throwing her clothes out the closet and was going insane. Gaara stood there and didn't understand what was going on. Her aunt turned up suddenly, and tried to stop her doing anything. She somehow calmed Sakura down. _Maybe I should leave her alone, maybe she needs to stay away from me... She clearly didn't like the kiss, she was trying to pull away before I pulled her closer... sigh... yeah I should do that..._

1 WEEK LATER

Sakura had to drag her to another day in school. She still didn't like to look at Gaara, she was still afraid what he would think of her. She found her school clothes and went downstairs. Her aunt was already gone, she took a little bite of the breakfast, and took her car keys and drove to school.

_I need to talk to him... I can't keep ignoring him. But I don't even know what I should say to him? Can I tell him that I liked the kiss? And I wanted a kiss more? OMG I can't say that! Because I still don't know what he feels for me? For christ sake, what do I feel for him? Jeez this will be a long day. _

Gaara was already in school with his siblings and Naruto, Shikamaru were standing by his chair. He was looking outside the window, to see when Sakura might turn up. He always watches every morning when she drives in the parking-lot. And there she was, she parked at came out, Gaara looked at her, every day she just got prettier and prettier.

''Say Gaara? Why aren't you talking to Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked and sounded concerned.

''hn... I don't know...'' He just couldn't tell them what was going on between them right now. Because he didn't either know what was going on.

''Why not ask her? She did look a little sad when you left that time at the mall.'' Shikamaru said.

_Sad? Was she sad that I left or sad about the kiss? Did I take her first kiss from her?_ ''Hn.. maybe..'' he just said.

Sakura opened the classroom door and took her seat behind Gaara. Before she sat down, she gave a quick look at Gaara. She hasn't done that in a week.

Before it was lunch, the end of the lecture, Sakura wrote a note to Gaara, and gave it to him. She just put it on his table and turned away to follow the last minutes of the lecture. Gaara took the note, looked at first at Sakura and then turned his attention to the note. It said:

**MEET ME UP ON THE ROOF IN LUNCH TIME X SAKURA **

He didn't understand what she meant by it. _Does she want to yell at me? Kick me? Hit me? Or something else? I should go, this is my chance to talk to her alone._

At lunch time, Sakura just said to her friends she was going to the bathroom, but Gaara knew she meant the roof, maybe to get alone time with him.

Sakura was walking up to the roof, and was thinking what she was going to say to him. She was so afraid that he just will turn around and walk away from her like last time. Sakura didn't know that a certain figure was walking behind her. She thought it might be Gaara, because who should it else be. Then she slowly turned around and saw Sasuke!

''What the hell do you want?'' She spit out every word, she was just not in the mood for him.

''Oh come on Cherry, I'm here to claim you as mine hehe'' he just gave her the stupid smile he always wears.

He began to come closer to her she warned him ''You better not come closer!''

''And then what? I don't see Sabaku anywhere? He's not here now, now we have time to do our little chat that I promise you.'' he was so close that Sakura was about to smack him.

Sasuke stopped her, and was holding really tight on her wrist ''Stop it! Let go of me!'' She tried to pull her wrist back, but with no luck.

Sasuke took her other wrist and pinned her to the wall ''No you won't go anywhere.'' his face was coming closer and closer. Sakura did NOT want to kiss that idiot, she already had her first kiss, and she doesn't want to have her second with this bastard.

''Noooo! LET GO! DON'T GET CLOSER!'' She was trying to pull herself away from him, but with no luck, his body was pinned on to hers.

''Well maybe it helps if I just put you down on the ground..'' he said and throw her on the ground and he pinned his body again on to hers, her hands were above her head. Sakura feared the worst right now. She hated that he touched her with his hands, she hated he talked to he ear, she hated everything.

Sakura began to cry and begged for her life, she has never experienced such things with a guy, and she definitely didn't want to be with him and here! She cried and cried and tried to beg him to stop, but nothing was stopping him! Sakura then just began to cry out Gaara's name. Suddenly Sasuke was pulled away from her with enormous force! Sakura stopped crying for a second, and saw it was Gaara who was beating the crap out of him!

''Don't you ever come near her! She is mine! Don't you dare!'' Gaara yelled at him, and was almost going to kill him. Sakura hurried up on her feet and restrained him from going on anymore.

''Gaara please stop! He's not worth it! Please Gaara!'' She begged him, and he stopped when he could feel Sakura arms around him and her pleading voice.

Gaara let go of him and stopped. Sasuke got up on his feet ''You will pay for this Sabaku, trust me! You will!'' Sasukes last words before he went away.

Gaara stood up, but Sakura didn't have any energy to get up anymore. She is still shocked from what Sasuke could have done to her. Gaara saw she began to cry again. He went down on his knees and tried to comfort her, but didn't know how. Because he has never done that before. But before he could even do anything, Sakura forced herself to jump in his arms and her arms tangled his body. ''Thank you...Thank... you... so...much...'' she was crying and trying to say something. Gaara put his hands around her body and pulled her into her his body.

''If I just came …'' She cut him off again.

''Don't it's not you're fault Gaara... I should... have... seen … who was... after me...'' still sobbing into his shirt.

''No that bastard! I should have killed him what he was doing to you!'' He clenched his teeth and was really mad.

''No Gaara... I'm just happy you are here...'' trying to stop crying, she did show a smile when she was in his arms.

''Don't worry you will not leave my side anymore, not when he's around this school! You will be safe around me, I promise you this!'' He looked at her, and she looked at him, he wipped her tears away and for the first time Gaara was actually smiling. A really big warm smile. Which Sakura glady returned back.

She dug her face onto his chest and hugged him even harder ''Thank you''

* * *

**A/N Well they finally spoke to each other again! Oh and you just wait for next chapter, uhhhhh I have some good stuff to write now! Anyway I will, like I said, try to write a chapter tomorrow, but I'm also starting school tomorrow, my summer holiday is over, so I will try my best to write one chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Sleepover

**A/N Hey peeps I'm jumping a bit in time, because I want to write about their next weekend together, so here it is.**

* * *

''Hey should we do something after school?'' Temari sat at Sakuras table and was sulking.

''Why? Are you going to be bored after school.'' Hinata laughed a bit what Sakura said in a silly way.

''Yeah kind of... They guys they are all going over at Nejis place and do some man stuff, what do I know what they do...'' Temari rolled her eyes.

''Well.. I I I have nothing... to do.. thi this weekend. I'm in.'' Hinata agreed to do something.

''Well my aunt isn't home this weekend, the teacher have some trip they are going at, some spa thing, so why not, we could hang out by me. If you wanna, you can just stay over for tonight.'' Sakura said.

''YES let's do that! A sleepover! Omg I haven't done that since I was a little girl!'' Temari said.

''Mee me too hehe'' Hinata agreed.

''What about we ask some of the other girls? Tenten and Ino?'' Temari suggested. (**Sakura has now befriended with many of the girls from the class) **

''Sure I don't care, why not.'' Sakura just agreed and Hinata nodded.

Naruto overheard them and put stood behind Hinata ''What are you girls doing?'' Naruto asked eager.

''Well Naruto you are not invited, but we are making a sleepover at Sakuras place!'' She said.

''Oh well, if only we could be invited!'' Naruto said in a suspicious way..

Sakura raised an eyebrow and could see that he had something in his mind. Sakura turned around and talked to Gaara. ''So you guys are having some guy thing tonight I've heard.'' She said and teased him.

''Seems so... they will drag me if I don't come...'' he looked somehow he didn't want it.

''Anyway I was thinking... well …'' the others were concentrated on something stupid that Naruto said, so no one was listening what they were talking ''well... we.. I mean if you want to do something... like hang out!'' _Omg! HANG OUT!? Are you an MORON SAKURA HARUNO! _

''What do you wanna do?'' He asked her, she didn't expect him to want to do something.

''Well... I have the whole house for myself this whole weekend... and if you want to you can come over and watch a movie, I found the movie, the book I was reading, the fault in our stars! If you want to.. you don-''

''Sure we can do that.'' he said and smiled at her. She was surprised that he said yes.

''If you want to, I can make some dinne, I'm really good at it! Hehe'' she said proudly.

''I know that.''

''Eh?'' she looked confused.

''You remember? You're lunch box that you gave me? It tasted good.'' He said again with a smile, she always got a thrill from down to top in her body, a good thrill.

''Oh yes that's right! Well that mean yes then?'' she looked at him.

''Sure why not.''

''Great then that's a date!'' Gaara was surprised she called a date ''Oh I didn't mean like a date-date, it's just something you say hehe...'' she hoped he didn't misunderstood her. But somehow she wanted to try dating. She has never been at one.

Sakura and Gaara got pretty good friends after the episode on the rooftop. They have been much more close, they talked a lot and sometimes Temari thought there was more than friendship in them. She didn't even know herself. She is friends with him, but did she want to have something more than friendship.

''Anyway I'll write you tomorrow when you can come over. The girls are having a sleepover at my place, so it will properly get messy after they leave, I have to clean up hehe.'' She told him. He just nodded that they agree, she would write him tomorrow.

GAARA POV

The guy Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kankuro walked home to Nejis place. But before they got there Naruto did something really stupid.

''Hey listen guys! Don't get mad but I did something to girls!'' He said silly.

''Naruto what did you do?'' Shikamaru asked, he thought that he would be in deep trouble if he was involved in it, he knew how mad Temari can get.

''Well I said don't get mad! You guys know that Sakura is holding this sleepover thing with the other girls!''

''Yeah?'' Kankuro and Neji said and the two others just nodded.

''Weeeell... I put a camera up in Sakuras house so we can see what they are doing!'' He said really quickly so he was hoping the guys didn't hear it and get pissed at him.

''WHAT!? THAT IS THE BEST PLAN EVER!'' Kankuro gave him a thumbs up ''We will see all the girls naked!'' Kankuro was all happy and up for it.

''Naruto I may say this night will be interesting.'' Shikamaru agreed, but he knew that he would get scolded by Temari anyway, so why not just jump in it.

''Well we might as well do something tonight.'' Neji just agreed, but he did knew that it was a stupid plan, and he would also be scolded like hell.

''hn..'' Gaara didn't say much because he was thinking _Sakura please don't get mad at me... _he sighed and was his single of defeat.

''YES! LET'S DO IT!''

They all went home by Neji and put Naruto i phone on, who was installed with the cams at Sakuras place. They all sat down and were watching what the girls are doing.

The girls were all settled down and had their pillows and blankets, they all decided to stay downstairs and get some madrases to put in front the TV. They were all in their PJ's and the guys just fell of their chairs what they saw... They didn't expect to see them with such little close on.

Well for Gaara it wasn't the first time he saw her like that. She did sometimes change by the window, and still unclear to know that Gaaras window was across hers.

They guys thought it was boring, they only sat in front the TV and watched some kind scary movie, and they were hoping to hear some secret stuff. After a while the movie was done, Sakura hurried and made some more popcorn and they began to talk.

''Hey Naruto turn the tone more up!'' Kankuro asked.

They know could hear clearly what the girls were talking about. ''Hey what about we do some truth or dare? You know the-old fashion-sleepover-must-thing-to-do'' Temari looked at them, and the all agreed.

''well you know when it's only girls, it's truth, we never pick dare.'' Ino pointed out and they all agreed with a lough.

''Well then, let's then say if you don't say the truth you will have to get a dare?'' Temari suggested. They all agreed and sat in a circle with their blankets and pillows in a circle.

''Well I will start then!'' Temari raised her hand, and everyone else knew she would want to start. ''Weeeeell who will be my first victim hehe OH! Hinata!'' Hinata blushed and was afraid ''well you don't get to chose to you will only say the truth.''

''Ye...yes..'' she said in a small voice.

''actually I know this answer, but I think the others would know it too. Who of the guys in our school do you like? And I don't mean like friends, but more than friends!'' Temari pointed at her.

''eh... Na...Naruto-kun...'' Neither of them heard her answer, she was so quite and shy.

''What did you say Hinata-chan?'' Tenten asked.

''NARUTO-KUN!'' She then yelled.

Naruto who was watching from the cam, he was shocked, he didn't know that. Well he did know that he had something for her, but never did he know that she liked him.

''Oh man did you hear that! She likes you!'' Kankuro gave him a pat on the back, to get back in reality, instead of being in a shock.

''Oh...'' was the only thing Naruto could say.

_That was really obvious... _Gaara thought. He knew that his blonde friend was an idiot sometimes, he just couldn't see anything when she was around him.

''Well... Ino then... what is the most embarresing... thing.. that happened.. to … you?'' Hinata asked.

''Oh well that really simpel.. and really idiotic... You guys know I go in class with Kankuro...'' they all nodded and thought poor Ino. ''well one day, or winter... it was damn cold and the wind was so even more cold, and I dropped some of my books, I tried to pick them up and the whole damn bag fell off my shoulder... well... anyway... sigh... I bent down and suddenly out of nowhere, the heaviest wind came by, and my skirt... flew up... and you will never guess who saw my panties...''

''OMG Kankuro my stupid brother!'' Temari yelled in shock.

''Yes... but the worst part is... it wasn't the most sexy panties, it was small strawberries on them...'' Ino blushed so hard, she put her hands in front of her face.

They all laughed and said sorry for laughing. But she was really unlucky that it was Kankuro who saw it all, they all thought.

''Seriously man! You did that?!'' Naruto asked him shocked like the girls.

''Well what might I say, I am a lucky man at he lucky time haha'' he sounded so proud.

''Pervert..'' Gaara just said and rolled his eyes.

''So now my time. A...'' Ino spelled every word of her name ''Well, everyone here is interestedin something.''

''And what is that?'' she looked confused at them all, she a was a bit nervous about the question.

''I think you know it yourself.'' Temari then said something.

''I really don't know what you girls are talking about?'' Sakura asked them confused, because she really was clueless.

''Oh fine then, what relationship are you having with Gaara?'' Ino asked her.

''And don't give us the crap ''_we are only friends_'', hell no you are not! I can see that, when you two always talk to each other! My brother has NEVER EVER talked like that to anyone, and especially to a girl!'' Temari wanted every detail out of her.

Gaara got abit closer to the TV, to listen what she has to say, because he was interested to hear if she had the same thoughts like him.

''seriously! Why come on can I get something else!?'' She tried to get out of that question and begged them.

''Nope not gonna happen!'' They all agreed.

''Fine then! … well me and Gaara I actually don't know what kind of realtionship we are going on... I just know that we are friends...'' that all looked dissapointed they wanted to hear more stuff, but then Sakura said ''but... I don't know what he thinks about me... what I see in him is a kind, loving, caring and he is hot haha person.''

_She thinks I'm hot? _Gaara thought and was surprised.

''Well I don't know what he wan't from me... I don't know either what I want from him... because I don't really know my feelings. Seriously I have never really thought about any guy like I am now when I'm close with him!''

''What thoughts?'' Hinata asked.

''You see.. I can't stop smiling when I see him smile, and... I just love talking to him, even though he isn't that much talkative, but I like his silence, I can sit there and think about, what he might be thinking about... And... I could guess that there is something more to him that I just wish to know more about... I just don't know what he is thinking about me... I would really love to hear that before I say anything stupid and get hurt...'' She sat there and looked at her hands. She was happy she could get that out of her mind.

The girls looked at her and was totally shocked of the answer, they were hoping to hear that she is totally in love with her,and so on, but there is something deeper to it, they all thought.

Gaara sat there and was listening every word she was saying. And he couldn't believe what she was saying. He could hear that she loved a lot of things of him. She wanted to know him better, she wanted to know what he was thinking. He sat there and was starring at the pink haired girl that was sitting with her blanket and laughing with the other girls, he just wished right now, right here, he wanted to hug her, like on the rooftop. _I have to tell her then, what I am thinking of her then, that's what she wants from me, I better give her that._

* * *

**A/N Well finally some feelings are out. Well we hope that there will be more feelings out in next chapter, that's right! Sakura invites him over at her place, to eat and watch movies, well what will happne then, wait and read! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Do you like me?

It was next morning the day that after the girls had the sleepover. Sakura was cleaning up and was all happy, because today was the day Gaara was coming over. She has never invited a boy over, so this is new for her, if Tsunade saw what she did, she would kill her! Sakura hopes that she never finds out. When Sakura cleaned around the house she thought, she actually never saw Tsunade with any man, and she has never known the reason why she hasn't.

And suddenly she remembered she forgot to write Gaara, when he should come over. She hurried took the phone and wrote him:

**CAN YOU COME OVER ABOUT HALF 6, I THINK THE FOOD WILL BE READY ABOUT 6, OKAY? :) X SAKURA **

Few minutes later she got a message back from him:

**SURE I WILL BE THERE. X GAARA**

Her heart skipped so fast when she saw his message, and smiled. _Well I better go down at the store and buy groceries! _She thought and took her coat and shoes and went to the groceries store.

GAARA POV

Gaara was looking in his closet and didn't know what to wear. He didn't dear to ask Temari for her opinion. He sighed in defeat and dragged himself to Temari to ask her. He just knew she would tease him and annoy him.

He knocked on her door and open it. ''Temari, can you help me with something...?'' Temaris head popped out from her book and looked at him confused.

''With what?'' She asked him.

''Just follow me...'' he was walking back, Temari hurried and walked after him, and then she saw him standing in front the closet and looked a bit mad.

''What's wrong?'' Temari asked, didn't want to ask him something, that will make him even more mad.

''I don't know... what to wear...'' He said quite.

''Oh! You need my help!? I can help you, she pussed him a bit aside to look at the closet. But then she thought she didn't know what she is looking for. ''Gaara what kind of clothes do you need? And for what?'' She turned to look at him confused.

He didn't answer anything, he looked away, and looked at the window and then at the window at the other house, Sakuras house, and blushed a bit. Temari didn't believe her eyes! She knew what he meant, her little brother was having a date, and with Sakura! ''Oh well, why didn't you just say so!'' She then pulled out some clothes and tried to match them, she then found something and gave it to him. She told him to go to the bathroom, to try it on.

After some minutes he came out, and was wearing a tight white-tshirt and black pants, and dark blue converse. Temari looked at him and was always pride when she was doing her thing. She smiled at him and was walking out slowly and said ''You better take care of her!'' and left his room.

_Well I better be going, or else I'm late. _Gaara was walking downstairs and he heard Temari and Kankuro laughing. He didn't even say goodbye or anything else, he just walked out. But Kankuro just made it to say ''Go get her tiger!'' And Gaara slammed the door. _Stupid idiotic pervert..._

SAKURA AND GAARA POV

_Omg I hope I remembered everything! food is ready soon, movie is in the dvd player and blankets are put on the couch... omg now it sounds like we are a couple OMG stop Sakura! Concentrate on the food! It has to be perfect, he has to like it! _Then she heard the door bell and ran as fast as she could, and open the door, she didn't even realize, she still had an apron on her.

''Hi Gaara! Great you wanted to come over! Come on in!'' She gestured him to come inside and take his shoes off, and then he saw that she had an apron on her, he looked at it and gave a smirk to it ''Oh haha I forgot to take it off! Well I am still making the food, so you just come in.''

''Thank you.'' they walked inside the kitchen and Gaara could smell something delicious ''It smells good. You made all that yourself?'' He asked her.

''Well that wasn't that hard, I enjoy cooking and love to be creative. We are having sushi, I just wanted it so badly lately, so why not, I hope you like sushi. Omg I should have asked you, what you liked to eat... stupid me...'' Sakura was disappointed on herself.

''Oh don't worry, I like sushi actually.'' He tried to not make her stress or be disappointed. And he didn't lie, he did really sushi. ''I just don't hope that it tastes like Temaris...'' he looked like he had a bad experience.

''Hehe well I have never made food for anyone else than my aunt, and she is usually true when she says something about my food, and she liked it.'' She was cutting the sushi role into small roles.

Sakura was just chatting about many stuff, but Gaara had only his eyes on her, he couldn't get them away. Every move of her fascinated him.

''If you want to, you can get a tour around the house. We have a lot of time and the movie wont go away hehe'' she asked him and he gladly accepted it.

Finally she was done, and took her apron off and he helped her with the sushi getting it on the dinner table. They began eating, and Gaara was really shocked how good it was. Well he did expect her food was delicious before he got out of his house.

''Do you like it?'' she asked him

''Yes, it is really good.'' he said ''You are really good at making food.''

Sakura blushed and thanked him. That was the only thing she wanted to hear from him. Gaara was looking around the dinning room, and he saw many pictures of her and Tsunade. And many of the pictures were them traveling around. ''So you have been not only moving around, but also traveling around?'' he pointed at the pictures, while they ate.

''Hehe well yeah, my aunt she hates to sit quite in one place, she needs to be moving around, and she always asks me to travel with her sometime.'' she smiled and loved the traveling with her aunt, she had the best experiences with her.

''But what about school?'' he asked.

''Well I was then home schooled, my aunt taught me when she had the time, or she stuck me some big fat book that I had to read before the trip was over... I mean they are big and fat! Jeez that was torture, even for me, who likes to read, but this was torture haha'' she laughed, remembering it.

They kept talking and Sakura to get to know Gaara more and more, she found out that he liked to draw and he liked books, he was even training a lot, went to the gym, and she found out that he didn't sleep that much at night. She had to get him to sleep, because it isn't healthy for him.

Then Sakura took him around the house, and he looked every inch of it. The last room was Sakuras room ''It isn't much, but it is still a room. Gaara could see that her room was more bright than his. Her bed was white and fluffy and she had a big desk stacked with books he looked sceptically at the books, he has never seen so many learning books in his life, and they weren't from the school.

''hehe well like I said, Aunty likes that I keep study well.'' she looked embarrasst.

He could see more and more books at the bookshelves. _She really likes to read. _Other than that she didn't actually have any pictures like downstairs in the dinning room. She had even many flowers around in her room. It suited her very well, just as he imagined it.

''Well that was the room, should we go downstairs and watch the movie?'' Gaara just nodded and was following her.

Downstairs she made It so cozy he had never done this, actually never with anyone, and if he had to watch a movie with someone, then Sakura would be the one.

''Listen... before I turn the movies I just want to say something...'' he looked at her confused. ''I have never done this before...''

''What?'' He asked her, sitting on the couch.

''You know... never watched a movie with a guy...'' she said shy and blushed, didn't look at him.

_She never did that?! _Gaara looked at her, he didn't expect her to say that, because he was feeling the same way.

''Well... don't worry... I … haven't done it either...'' he told her, so she wasn't alone.

She looked at him and said ''I hope it wont be awkward between us...'' and blushed even more.

''Well should we turn it on?'' She then turned her mood into happy.

They sat in each their side of the couch and thought this really was awkward for them. After half an hour they still sat like that, and no one said a word. Then suddenly Sakura thought to get the blanket, but the blanket was on Gaaras side, and he was leaning his elbow on it, so she didn't know how to get it...

Gaara could see that she was freezing a bit, he then looked if there was something he could get her. And then he looked under his elbow, he had this blanket. _How should I do this..._ he was thinking. But the only way he could do it, is to be silent and just spread the blanket onto her. He did that and Sakura looked at him she was surprised.

Sakura got her blanket finally and then she saw that Gaara was freezing and there wasn't two blankets, so she had to share hers, because she was not letting him to freeze.

''Gaara?'' She said.

''Hn?'' He looked at her.

''Do you wanna share the blanket?'' She opened the blanket as a sign to him to come closer. He looked at her for the first, then he slowly came closer, he thought what could be wrong with that. When he came closer, he could feel Sakuras body closer to hers. His body stiffen a bit, and there was millions of thoughts in him. The movie began to be sad in the end, and Sakura was getting closer and closer to Gaara, and Gaara didn't understand what he should do.

_Should I put an arm around her? What will she think if I did that? Okay I better man up and do it! _Gaaras arm began moving up around her head and pulled her closer to him. She gladly came closer. _This feels... nice..._ Gaara thought.

Sakura looked at him, after the movie was over, he still didn't let go of him, she didn't want him to let go of her. She hoped he never let go of her...

Then Sakura began looking at his eyes and he starred back, she then asked ''Gaara...'' she just needed to know this.. because she was sure about it what she was thinking about it. ''Do you like me?''

* * *

**A/N Sorry guys I have to stop here, because I want to make it dramatic, and I can tell you, you will love the next chapter! I promise you that! And sorry you have to wait for it hehe. Well hope you liked this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Feelings

''Do you like me?'' Sakura asked him.

Because Sakura was sure, she was 100 % sure that she liked him. After the sleepover with the girls, and after the truth and dare, she was really thinking. The whole night she wasn't sleeping, because the things she said to the girls, she was wondering really hard, if she liked him. That night she was thinking how he saved her every time, and how he protected her. He always made her smile, and she made him smile. His smile made her world just turn up side down. She has even told him about her past, and he didn't go away from her, he just listened, and tried to comfort her. Actually he comforted her a lot of times. She wanted that still to be like that. But she needed to know his feelings about her.

She remembered that day when Sasuke attacked her, and he came and saved her, he told Sasuke that she was his. She knew he must have had some feelings for her. She really hoped that he had some for her.

Gaara looked at her with wide eyes. His head was exploding with thoughts, and he didn't know what to answer her. He had to answer her, he want's to tell her what he felt. But he was afraid that she would just leave him... _Seriously, I need to tell her, but how... _

''Sakura...'' he started ''I don't know...'' he had a pause and Sakura looked down on her lap and was disappointed.

''Just forget it then, and let's watch the movie'' she turned away and Gaara didn't understand why she was acting like that. He took the remote and turned the TV off. ''Gaara what are you doing?''

''Sakura listen... I wasn't done talking.'' He told her serious, and she looked at him wondering what he had to say.

''okay...'' she said in a quite voice.

''Sakura... what I meant was... I have so many thoughts... and I don't know how to say them...'' he looked down. He hated to talk about feelings. He had never done that with anyone.

''Well...'' she took his hands in hers ''how about you tell me what you are feeling.'' she smiled at him and he didn't get her, she was so calm, and wasn't running away from him, she has always been there. She never thought of him as scary or bad, she saw him like everyone else.

''I... don't know..''

''it can't be hard, you just say some words that you are feeling, you don't have to explain them.'' her smile was still on her face, trying to let him into her.

''I... have mixed feelings... sometimes I have, when I am with you , feelings like.. happines, accepting, thankful, calm... loved... I could keep on... but before I met you I was... empty, mad, annoyed, misarable, and here I could just keep on too...'' he was shy to talk about this.

''Gaara... It's normal that someone can change you. Just one person can change you so much. Have you ever felt this way before, the feelings you have with me?'' She really wanted to know, she hoped she was the first one.

''Sakura I am telling you the truth here, you are the first that has ever giving me these feelings... And I like those feelings... I don't want to have the other feelings that I had before you arrived... Sakura the thing that I am trying to tell you is... I do like you... I really like you... I just didn't know what you were feeling about me... and I was afraid if I told you that... you would run away from...'' he said and looked a away.

''What? Why are you thinking like that? If I was afraid I shouldn't I have been gone for long time?'' she asked him and hoped he answered right.

''Yeah you're right... But I have always resented people around me...''

''Gaara stop... Look at Naruto! Would he ever leave you? NO! Because you are a special friend for him, he would never leave a friend. What about you're siblings? Did they leave you? NO! They love you from the bottom of their heart! You are their brother, special little brother, their only brother, they protect you. You know what! I could keep on! And what about me... since the first day I saw you, I was thinking, that you were something special, and someone I wanted to know more about, and Temari told me so many stuff about you, and felt like I knew you, and wanted to know more and more about you, but not from Temari, from you I want to know.''

''So what do you mean with all that...?'' he asked her, he wanted her to say the words first.

''Gaara... I do like you, I like you a lot, jeez maybe it's to early to say that I maybe …. love you...'' she blushed, and Gaara squeezed Sakuras hands, she saw his face, and his face looked all happy, like this was, what he was waiting to hear from her.

''I know that maybe it's too early, but Sakura... I do want to ask you out... if you want to?'' he looked at her, like a pleading face, he really wanted her to go on a date with her.

Her face lid up and said immediately ''Of course I want to!'' She gave him a huge hug, she jumped on him, and they both fell on the couch, Sakura laid on top of him, her head was buried in his chest, and he pulled her closer with his arms. There was nothing more that could break him away from his moment.

They both slowly fell asleep and just laid there until next morning. Sakura woke up, she was curled into his chest, she felt a nice warm, she just didn't want to leave this moment. She tried to look at him, and she saw, that he was sleeping. She remembered how he told her, he didn't sleep, she just didn't dare to wake him up, she just wanted to look at his beautiful calm face.

But suddenly he was waking up, and Sakura had her eyes on his face, he woke up and said ''what re you looking at?'' he smirked at her, and his voice sounded so sexy when he wakes up.

''omg... I'm so sorry...'' she put her head on his chest and hid from him.

''Nahh it's okay, thank you.'' he said and closed his eyes.

''What do you mean?'' she asked him.

''I was sleeping. I have never slept like this. Thank you.'' a smile crept on his face and Sakura said he was welcome, if he needs to sleep, he should just say it to her, and she will be an assistant for that.

Sakura then remembered that Tsunade was coming home today! ''OMG!'' she stood ''Tsunade is coming home today!'' she jumped up and was hurrying and cleaning up. Gaara just sat on the couch and was confused.

''So?'' he only said.

''SO?! Are you kidding me! Tsunade will kill me if she saw a boy in the house when she wasn't around! And trust me, I am not kidding about this!'' Sakura explained herself.

''Oh don't worry I will be going home then, I didn't know I would be spending the whole night here.'' he said and laughed a little bit.

''I'm sorry, but I mean it, she really hates men... I really don't know why, but she hates them.''

Gaara stood up and was walking towards the door, he took his shoes of and Sakura was just cleaning around. Then she remembers she just couldn't let him just go like that, she hurried to the front door and stopped him.

''Gaara wait up!'' she hurried and gave him a hug and he got a soft kiss on his lips. They stood like that for a while, but then Sakura stopped. Their foreheads met and they looked at each other. Sakura was in his arms, and she really didn't want him to go.

''I try to find out about the date, what we could do, then I will write you, is it okay?'' he gave her a kiss on the nose tip, and she liked it.

''Yes, of course.'' he then let go of her, and they said goodbye with a smile, and that they would see each other tomorrow in school.

Sakura closed the door, and was leaning against door, she didn't believe what was going on. Her heart was racing hard, she was jumping around with happines.

Back with Gaara, he came home, and his siblings heard the front door open up. They both hurried and still had their breakfast in their mouthes, and they asked him ''Are you home now?'' Temari was in shock.

''OMG my little brother knows how to get the women!'' Kankuro put his hand up, to get a high five, but he just starred back at him. ''hehe sorry...'' he put it down.

''Gaara? Did you sleep over at Sakura place?'' Temari asked, still in shock.

''Yes.'' he took his shoes off and went upstairs, saying nothing more to them. He left them with a shocked look.

''What the hell is going on...'' Temari was confused.

Gaara went upstairs in his room, and he just couldn't explain how glad he was, he could tell her his feelings. He couldnt wait to see her tomorrow. But he didn't how to act in front oh her, and in front of their friends. He should had asked her about this, but maybe she just wants to keep it as a secret, until they both really got together as a couple. Gaara laid down in his bed and he slowly fell a sleep, and was dreaming for the first time a nice dream, a dream about her.

* * *

**A/N did you like it? I just love when romance goes slowly, and their feelings develop. And I can't wait to write something about their little date. So keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys, thank you for following my story and giving me these nice reviews, many many love from me, to you guys! **


End file.
